Once Upon a Game of Chaos
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: The Cullens have moved to Gotham City, just in time for the Jokers Break out from Arkham. Whats Gonna happen? Who knows, the Joker doesnt make plans. Sometimes the truth is just a lie, and sometimes forever just runs out of time... Joker/Bella. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyy This is a Twilight, Dark knight crossover. Hope you like it :]

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or the Joker. The credit goes to SM and DC Comics

---------------------

It has been ten years since I was changed by Edward.

Ten years since I've needed to take a real breath.

Ten years since Renesmee was born.

Ten years since my life has ended, and I don't regret it for anything.

_________________________________________________________________________________

" Wake up, Renesmee." I said softly from the side of her bed. It was her first day of school at a new school and I knew she wasn't looking forward to it.

This was the first time she had to move to a different town, but she had stopped aging and we couldn't be caught.

" I'm up." was all she said.

I knew she was mad, especially at me. I was the one who suggested it but that was because everyone else was slightly afraid to. Not because they were afraid of Renesmee, not at all. Any one of us could take her down easily but that wasn't the point.

They were afraid of how big her temper tantrum would be, and they didn't want to deal with it. Quite frankly, neither did I.

This was all part of a phase, and we all knew that it would fade soon enough. But at this point in time no one wanted a fight. Especially from a half- vampire half- human teenager.

I made my way out of her room at vampire speed and into the kitchen to begin making her breakfast, when Edward walked in.

" Hello, love." he said as he pulled me into a strong hug and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I knew if I still had a heart beat it would be beating out of control, even after all these years.

I couldn't get over the fact that he was mine, and no one else's.

He couldn't read my mind but he knew exactly what I was thinking and chuckled. My face must have told it all.

I decided to busy myself with working on Renesmee's breakfast. I was making her pancakes for her first day, hoping she would lighten up but I knew the effort was futile.

As she walked out of her room dressed and ready she took one look at the food and walked right by it out the door. On her way out she grabbed a granola bar. I sighed heavily and threw the food away. I dropped the dishes in the sink and hurried to our room to get ready.

When I entered the room I saw Edward leaning against the wall with the crooked grin I loved.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly before kissing him on the lips. The kiss began to deepen but as it started to escalate I pulled away and smiled.

" We're going to be late for our first day of school." I said and I hated it just as much as he did. " Your probably right," he said finally walking into the monster size closet we had. While changing I started thinking about the little town of Gotham City that we were currently living in.

It was small and cute. With many overcast days.

The house we were currently in was nothing like the one back home in Forks but it would do. It was only about a two minute walk, at human speed, to the main house where the rest of our family stayed. And it was very similar to the one in Forks. The House was white, huge, and very open. Also it was secluded in the forest.

It took Edward and I about five minutes to get ready.

He was in a pair and dark wash jeans, and a designer button up shirt, and I was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, boots, and a light blue sweater. Alice had insisted on buying me new clothes seeing as we were moving and I caved in to her request.

As we walked from our little home hand in hand, to the cars I had noticed something. Jacob's car was already gone which meant Renesmee had left.

Seeing the worry in my eyes Edward bent down and kissed me distracting me momentarily. I made my way to the Volvo in a happy daze.

Edward started the car up and we were on our way to Gotham City High in no time. We reached the school in record time, and were greeted by the other siblings, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. But there was no Renesmee or Jacob which brought back up the worry from earlier.

Before I could verbalize these worries though, I caught a glimpse of my old best friend across the parking lot and I smiled when his eyes met mine. He could see I was worried and that the fact he had Renesmee instantly calmed me.

I breathed in an unneeded breath and smiled to everyone, finally free from that nagging worry.

Alice took charge and led us all to the main office where we were handed our schedules.

" Don't worry everyone," she said in her high, sing-song voice, " I made sure we have lunch together, but other than that your on your own." We all started laughing at her seriousness as we walked out of the office.

" I'm not kidding." She said stubbornly which made us laugh even more.

Once we all had stopped making fun of Alice, Mainly because she grabbed Emmet and tackled him to the ground, we all started conversing over our schedules.

Me Alice, and Edward were Juniors, Jacob and Renesmee were sophomores, and Emmet, Rose, and Jasper were seniors. Because of this Alice, Edward and I had more classes together.

I was with Alice first period which was English, then Chemistry with both of them, followed by Trigonometry alone._ Great. _Then History with Edward. Lunch. Economics with Emmett. And Finally German, also alone.

The warning bell rang and I gave Edward a kiss good bye as I made my way to English with Alice. I couldn't help but get annoyed at all the stares we were getting.

This was my first time being in school ever since I was human and they never stared at me like this. They may have stared at Edward but never me. If anything they were staring because of how miniscule I was in comparison to his beauty.

I was relieved when we finally made it to our classroom, and was greeted by a young women in her late twenties. Her name was Mr. Lewis. She quickly showed us our seats, handing us our books, and started the day's lesson.

The books we were given were the Odyssey, and I couldn't help but laugh too soft for anyone but Alice to hear.

She gave me a weird look and I just waved it off.

The rest of the class seemed to go by mind numbingly slow. I wanted to get to my next class with Edward. By the time the bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat. Alice had to put a restraining hand on my shoulder to keep me from bolting out of this room probably taking the door and many students down in the process.

I swiftly recovered and we made our way down the hall to the science department.

Our chemistry room was one of the first rooms of the hallway and we made it there in record time. Alice and I introduced ourselves to the teacher who was an older man, probably in his late forties, with a pointed nose and big rimmed glasses. He pointed to a desk in the corner and we waited for Edward to make his way in.

After a minute I saw him walk in and instantly rejoiced.

I didn't like being apart from him, so having him here made going through school all the more enjoyable. When he took a seat at the desk beside ours, I gathered my things to join him.

When I was seated next to him he gave me a kiss on the cheek with lightning speed. Nobody would even notice. I swear if I could have blushed I would have been bright red. Luckily, that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

The teachers name was Mr. Napier and he was the kind of teacher you see in movies. The total ex-military drill sergeant who thinks its his job to teach kids every little detail and expect them to remember it exactly how he taught it. Good thing I had a photographic memory.

The class seemed to fly by wit Edward at my side, but I didn't want it to end. Even when we weren't saying anything to each other, It felt to good.

The bell rang and I lazily picked myself up along with by books. Little did I know what was coming next.


	2. Grand Entrance

A/N Heyy this is my second chapter. Hope you like it. There is some Joker in this scene :] lol

Anyway, Read and Review darlings.

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or the Joker, and yes i have an idea on how to change that fact. :p

___________________________--

I decided to walk Edward to his class for a change, before heading to mine. My class was on the other side of the school but I made it in time like I knew I would.

The door was closed when I arrived, and the rest of the students were waiting outside the room. After about five minutes they started to get impatient, so they just opened the door and walked right in. No one found it strange that there seemed to be no teacher in sight.

I knew, at that moment, that something wasn't right.

The door opened and I was hit with a wave of hunger and a vicious burning in my throat. Automatically, I stopped breathing and looked around for the mouth- watering scent that was currently piercing my throat, but I found none.

Carefully, I walked over to the desk, but found that the chair was turned the other way. It was one of those big desk chairs you see in detective movies, where someone could be sitting in it but the chair was just too big to ever really notice.

I still hadn't taken a single breath and was starting to feel empty without air, but was also afraid to lat in that intoxicating scent. The students all around me just got into there seats, as if this was normal behavior for the teacher. Maybe it was.

If I was going to let the teacher know I was new here, I would have to speak up. Meaning I would have to take a breath to conjure up my voice.

Everything seemed safe so I took in a quick breath, still feeling the deep burning in my throat. This time it felt worse. I almost choked on the venom seeping into my mouth, and it the scent was so strong that there should have been blood everywhere.

I grabbed hold of the desk in front of me very firmly. I heard a crack and looked down to where my hands were on the verge of breaking the wood so I slowly released them.

I mustered up my voice and spoke. " Hello, I'm Bella Cullen, I'm new here,"

Silence.

I tried again. " Um, well I was just wondering what you wanted me to do."

Still nothing.

A feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me that there was something not right about this so I followed my instinct. I lightly touched the chair and pushed it around so the front of the chair was facing me.

I froze, along with, I'm sure, everyone else in the room. I wasn't quite sure though. The only thing I could think about was the blood. How good it looked. How great it would taste.

In the chair was a body. A dead body, covered in blood. He was a small man in his forties, with dark graying hair and small eyes. There was a bullet hole in his chest seeping blood. How could one person have so much blood? But that wasn't the most gruesome part.

There was a bloody carving on his face, giving him an everlasting smile.

Just looking at him sent chills through my body both from the brutality but also from the aching pain in my throat making me want to drain the rest of blood from him.

All around me kids were screaming. I faintly heard one say he was going down to the office to call the police and he left, but didn't get very far. I heard screams coming from the hall and my head snapped up.

This was the first time I looked around the room and I mentally slapped myself for not doing so sooner. Parts of the room were covered with darkness because not all the lights were on, but I could see into them.

Hidden in the corners of the room were men in, what looked like clown masks. Then I heard shuffling in the hallway. A minute later two more men in clown masks and large guns entered the room, blocking off the only two doors. The rest of the students were in a panic, huddling into the corners when the other three men emerged.

There were more screams but they instantly died when a man in a purple suit walked into the room laughing maniacally.

He had on a mask as well, only it was face paint. Not an actual plastic mask. I could also see the blood red scars etched into his face giving him an eternal smile. The rest of his face was white, other than the black surrounding his eyes.

Then it clicked. This man was the Joker.

I had heard about the Joker a few times on the news. It wasn't a big story back in Forks seeing as Gotham City was so far away, and Forks was such a small town. But from what I heard the Joker was a mass murdering freak who killed for amusement. He had been caught and thrown into Arkham last time I heard.

But right now he wasn't in Arkham, he was in Gotham High, in my English class.

I tried to take another breath but was hit with another wave a vicious hunger and almost fell to the ground in pain. The Joker was making his way to the middle of the room when he pulled out his signature knife from his pocket.

At this time I was going over strategies to get out of here and save everyone without actually killing anyone. I wasn't ready for that. I wouldn't be able to take someone's life, even if they deserved it a hundred times over.

The Joker must not have noticed me because when he spoke he spoke to the group of kids who were crouched in the corner.

" Why, hello there." he giggled to himself and continued. " How are you all this fine morning? Hm? Well me, I'm just peachy." he smiled even more than I thought possible and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips.

He continued to walk around the small crowd of people and even weaved in and out of it at times.

I just stood by the desk frozen in shock. I then thought about my family. Where they okay? Where were they? Did anyone else know about what was happening?

These questions ran through my head as I suddenly got an idea.

This room may be quite a ways away from Edward but it was close enough for him to read my mind. If I could let my guard down he would hear me and would know exactly what to do, but that required strength. Strength I didn't have at the moment.

Even under perfect circumstances I had a hard time lifting my shield. It took mass amounts of concentration and power. And at this moment I was lacking both those things. Also, every other time I had succeeded in lowering my shield I had been with Edward. He had helped me and now all I had was a deranged clown.

The Joker had made his way through the students after these few seconds of me devising up a plan and he turned toward me. A caught I glimpse of shock on his face when he saw me. It was very brief, I barely caught it which meant no-one else did.

" And who.. Are.. You.. doll face? Hm?" He walked towards me slowly and I had so many things I wanted to say to him, but I refrained from saying such things in case he got angry and tried to kill me. It obviously wouldn't work and my cover, along with the rest of the family's, would be blown.

Instead, I used the last of my air supply, and spoke. " I'm Bella Hale."

" Hmm. Bella. I _like _that name." he growled the last four words as he rushed my way, slamming me into the desk behind me.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and held the knife to my cheek. The feeling of the cold silver by my mouth was not frightening nor was it uncomfortable. But im sure for anyone else it would have been the scariest thing in the world. Also, the hair he was yanking on did nothing to me. It almost felt comfortable. Almost.

The Joker seemed taken back by all the calmness coming from me and that made him angry. Really angry. He pushed the blade into my mouth and started laughing, but it didn't each his eyes. They were still filled with anger.

" So, doll face, why so serious?" he looked into my eyes as he spoke and it made it hard to concentrate. Everything I had planned had gone out the window as his eyes pierced through mine.

The room had grown silent and everyone was waiting for my response. I tried swallowing back the venom salivating my mouth and took and unsteady breath.

The burning was lessening but I knew my resolve would fade very soon if I had to see or smell anymore blood. This was not what I had expected at all. Of all the people I could run into, it just had to be the Joker.

" Whatever do you mean?" I asked as innocently as possible. Even giving him that baby doll face. The same one Renesmee always gave me. It never worked but maybe for him it would.

He laughed at this and backed away leaning over and grabbing his knees. When he spoke he was swinging his knife around like it was some kind of baton motioning for me to come forward.

I took an unsteady step towards him and zeroed in on the fact that he was facing the opposite direction.

His voice had gone back to its normal tone and I could see he had his hand outstretched towards me, but wasn't facing me. This was my chance.

As he spoke I quietly made my way to a desk where one of his goons had left there gone. _How careless._

" Your probably all wondering why I'm, uh, here. Well ill tell ya-" by now I had made my way right behind him holding the gun in my right hand. My plan was to hit him over the head just hard enough to knock him out, but not to kill him. The things was, I had never done this before. I didn't really know how much was too much when it came to humans. The only other humans I had interacted with since being changed was Charlie and Jacob.

I had never had to make contact with Charlie other than to hug him, and well Jacob was a werewolf, making him fairly durable when it came to us vampires.

My plan was currently going smoothly when the Joker suddenly turned around. He looked up at my arm and then back at me smiling.

He went to grab my hand, but I was quicker, and I hit him right on the forehead fairly hard. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, but I could still his heart beating, meaning I hadn't killed him.

I looked up from the unconscious Joker lying at my feet and couldn't help but laugh. How Ironic.

_____________________________

I think this is a good chapter, but what do you think?

REVIEW!


	3. Lifes a show

A/N: Hello again. This is chapter 3 and i hope it doesnt dissapoint. Also in the first chapter i named the high school chippewa falls high but thats a mistake. That was when it was just going to be a Twilight story, then i changed the town to Gotham City but forgot to change the high school so the high school name is Gotham City High.

SO Thank You

Disclaimer: I dont own the Joker or Twilight

____________________________________________

One down five to go.

The Joker was unconscious which left me having to face his goons. I wasn't sure how exactly I was going to get away and take these guys down but I had to try.

The first to come at me were the three lackeys that were previously hiding in the corner. The first one shot at me but I dodged every shot. When he was out of ammo, he threw his gun down and ran at me. Stupid decision.

He was about a foot away from me when grabbed his arm, and threw him into the wall. There was a loud crack, and he didn't move. I was sure that there was still a heartbeat but he would definitely need to get to a hospital. Instantly, I felt horrible. I didn't like all this fighting.

I couldn't feel bad for long because the other two goons were rushing towards me, there masks nearly falling off. Just before they reached me I jumped out of the way, causing them both to run into a desk and fall. One of them was out but the other seemed to be ready for more. He got up and just stood there.

The noise coming from the kids had grown silent throughout the fight, but now I could hear them starting to panic. I could feel the fear in the air. Just as I started to turn to the kids to try and calm them down the goon that was staring at me picked up a desk and threw it across the room at me. This caught me off guard and I didn't even have enough time to get out of the way.

The desk hit me and with a loud crash fell to the floor. There wasn't a scratch on me.

He looked confused for a second then his eyes seemed to grow with fear.

I was surprised but was instantly angry. Slowly I found myself in a crouching position, ready to spring.

Before he knew what hit him I had launched myself at him, causing him to fall to the ground. I heard his head smash into the ground, and watched as his eyes slowly drifted close.

My face was inches away from his neck and I could easily see his veins pulse ever so slowly. That brought me over the edge. I leaned in closer and placed my lips to his neck, ready to bite, when I remembered something. Edward. What would he think if I bit someone? Killed someone? Would he be ashamed? I couldn't bring myself to bite him anymore.

I got up from the man and made my way over to the kids in the corner. With every step I took I become all the more better. I still hadn't taken a breath and the pain in my throat was dying down. Also, I wasn't near the temptation of an unconscious murdering man.

The kids at the back of the classroom were either crying or totally silent. They were definitely traumatized.

I looked up to the kids and saw a shift in there eyes. First they were scared and slightly hopeful, relieved, then instantly they widened and some started to scream. It was then that I heard the quiet shuffling of feet on the linoleum floor coming from right behind me. I could also hear the short breaths coming from him.

Rolling my eyes in aggravation I turned to the man expecting to see the one of the remaining lackeys coming to try and hurt me. didn't they get the hint yet? I'm not some damsel in distress that would go down easily, if at all.

Instead though, it wasn't one of the clown men. It was the clown prince of crime himself.

He just stood there with his hands in his pockets and stared at me, not a smile on his face. But that didn't last long.

He looked up from under is lashes as a grin spread across his face, and out of the corner of my eye I caught the knife he was pulling out of his pocket. The knife was in plain sight now and he just waved it in the air s he spoke.

" I am impressed doll face. You took out three of my guys and it seems there's, uh, not a scratch on you. Hmm, maybe there is.." he came closer, inches from my face and put his hands on my waist.

His other two goons seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed both of my arms. I could have easily gotten away from this but I was sure I had used my fair share of " Luck" seeing as there was no way any normal girl would be totally fine right now.

I struggled slightly, making it look I was trying to get away.

The Joker took his knife in one hand and put the blade to my shirt just about my belly button, while his other hand remained firmly on my waist. I suddenly felt sick, knowing something bad was going to happen. Then I heard a rip come from my shirt.

He had taken his knife and sliced open my shirt. I looked down and my stomach was clearly visible.

Satisfied with his work, he let out a small chuckle as he placed his knife in his pocket.

He returned his hand to my waist and looked up to meet my eyes. I looked back at him as steadily as I could, even though I felt sick inside. His eyes were filled with laughter and hate.

" So, miss uh, Hale right?"

All I did was nod.

" Okay, good well, uh, you seem to be quite a good fighter. Almost as good as me. But I wonder just how well your holding up.."

As I said this I felt his warm hand slide up my waist, pulling up the remainder of the shirt left on my stomach. I looked down, horrified, and wondered what exactly he was doing.

His hands got higher until my stomach was completely bare and he smiled at me before he looked down towards my stomach.

I knew what he was seeing. One of the only marks my skin still held. The small bite marks from Renesmee.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he took one of his hands away from my stomach to touch the scars. His fingers traced over the scars and I couldn't help but fell that there was something about his touch that was comforting. He continued this for a good minute before he removed both his hands from me and walked away.

His back was turned to me and I decided to act.

The two men had mistakenly loosened there grip on my arms and I easily slipped away from there grip, pushing them down to the ground in the process.

The sudden loud noises the two mean made as they fell caused the Joker to turn around and laugh.

He looked at the two men on the ground, and took out his gun. Before anyone knew it, even me, he pulled the trigger twice and the two men on the ground were dead.

I gasped and regretted it immediately. The smell of blood entered my nose and venom filled my mouth. The aching in my throat had grown again and I was sure my eyes got darker. I wanted that blood bad.

I took a step towards the men lying on the ground, and was intoxicated by the smell.

If I didn't get out of there, I knew I would slip. But I didn't want that to happen. So I stumbled back a few feet, falling in the process. This was the first time in my ten years as I vampire that I had tripped. Making me remember my life as a human.

I hit the ground with a soft bang, and looked up to see the Joker hovering over me, laughing like the crazy psychopath he was.

" You. Ha ha, he he, ha wow. You, are hilarious. Ever think about becoming a comedian?"

He barely made the sentence before he was laughing hysterically again. The Joker laughed for a few moments then started to quiet down, wiping away the tears he had in his eyes.

I didn't bother getting off the ground and just looked up at the Joker in wonder. He was such a strange chaotic man.

" I , uh, think you are going to be very fun." I looked up and our eyes met. He was serious.

I opened my mouth to protest but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me over to a desk, throwing me into it.

" Well, ladies and gentlemen. Today hasn't gone how I thought but," he leaned closer to me and threw his arm over my shoulder, " I do like my parting gift."

I pushed his arm off me forcefully but he just laughed it off.

The Joker just walked up to the students with his gun and said, " Now, don't forget, seeing as you are in the , uh, building of knowledge. Im gonna let you in on a little secret."

The students quieted down to hear what the Joker had to say, also im sure they didn't want to make him angry.

" Chaos. Is. Life. The sooner you realize this the better." with that he left the kids and came over to me.

He just stood in front of me and smacked his lips together. The Joker opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted my the sound of a door being banged open.

There stood my knight in shining armor. My Edward.

The look on his face was one of worry and anger. One I hadn't seen for ten years.

Edward walked into the room slowly, and I saw the look of hunger flash across his face as he smelled the blood. It was easier for him to control himself, but I knew it still hurt him.

Now, he was standing five feet away from me and the Joker.

Edward looked at me and I could see the love n his eyes. He was going to take care of this situation, only I was slightly afraid how he would. The Joker was an awful man, but he shouldn't die.

Edward looked back to the Joker but He didn't miss the look Edward gave me. That caused him to laugh.

I saw Edward look to the Joker in confusion and that made me smile. Even my Edward was confused by this man.

The Joker licked his lips, and opened his mouth to spoke.

" So, uh, your Prince Charming! He he. Well, hate to uh break it to you but," The Joker walked towards Edward with his knife waving in the air.

" There's no such thing as happily ever after."

I closed my eyes and readied myself for what was to come.

____________________________

SO? You like?

i was pretty happy about this chapter but then again, what do i know?

well you know the drill. Press that little button right there and

Review Review Review


	4. Doll Face

Ello motto lol

Heres chapter 4 so hope you like it. :]

Also, i have a pole up on my site that u should check out seeing as it concerns this story.

Its just a question about Bella. Hmm i wonder? lol

Disclaimer: I a still dont own twilight or the joker. :[ ( sad face) lol

___________________________________

I opened my eyes in time to see the first swing.

It came from Edward, and my eyes widened in shock. There was a loud crack when his fist met the Joker's painted jaw and he fell to the ground, his green hair falling into his face.

On the ground, the Joker was giggling insanely, but he couldn't get himself up. I could see how hard he was trying to hide the pain, but it was hard trying to hide something from someone who saw everything.

Edward saw his pain too and he grinned in satisfaction.

Slowly but surely I got myself up and walked over to where Edward was standing, hovering over the Joker. As I made my way to his side he wound his arm around my waist and gently pulled me to him.

Edward looked down to where my shirt had been ripped and I heard a growl escape him. His eyes had hardened into a dark gold, almost black color. If I wasn't a vampire, that look would have been the most menacing thing I had ever seen.

I watched Edward's face as he stared down to the Joker in disgust.

The Joker was barely moving, and every now and then he would let out a strained giggle. Other than that anyone would have thought he was asleep. Eventually the Joker's eyes closed and stayed that way.

After a moment of silence I cleared my throat to speak, only loud enough for Edward to hear.

" We have to do something Edward. We need to call the police. Tell Carlisle. And we have to get the students out of here. They're going to need years of therapy after this.."

With every new worry that popped into my head, my voice grew faster and more frantic. That was, until Edward gave me his lopsided grin and put a finger to my lips.

" Don't worry love. Alice and Jasper went to tell Carlisle, and Rosalie and Emmett went down to the police station. The police should be arriving any moment."

As if on cue, I started to hear the faint sound of sirens off in the distance.

" What about Jacob and Rename?" I asked, worry flooding my voice.

Edward sighed. " Jacob got Renesmee out of here as soon as I told him what was going on. They should be at the house by now." That relaxed me more than anything else had. I just had to make sure my daughter was safe.

Across the room, one of the kids cleared there throat loud enough to get everybody's attention, before she stepped out from behind the crowd. She looked to be about seventeen with curly red hair and a cute face. Her style looked to be top of the line and I instantly thought that Alice would have loved her.

" Excuse me." she said looking toward us. Her blue eyes seemed to be clear and calm. No trace of fear in them.

" What the hell just happened?" She looked confused but not at all angry or upset. Edward opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him with a nudge to his side. I wanted to be the one who told them. After all, it was my fault.

" Well, um, I believe we were just attacked by the Joker." I tried to make my voice as light as I could and I was sure I fooled most of them. But not this girl.

" No I got that," she said shakily but continued. " I mean how did you do _that?_ How did you fight all of them off. They threw a desk at you and there's not a scratch to be seen!" I could hear that her heart beat had quickened, and she was shaking slightly. She drew in a ragged breath, held it, then let it out slowly.

Then she looked up to me, waiting for an answer. But I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I hadn't made up a story yet and this was definitely going to be hard to explain.

Edward saw my hesitation and spoke up.

" Well that is actually pretty easy to explain, Tara."

The fact that he knew her name surprised me and I felt a twinge of jealousy, but then the rational side of my brain kicked in and I realized he probably just heard it in someone's thoughts.

" See, my sister Bella here, takes kickboxing classes so she knows how to defend herself quite well. Besides," he said and smirked at me. " when your in a situation like this, adrenaline kicks in. And adrenaline can do some pretty crazy things."

Tara seemed convinced with his response and nodded, stepping back into the crowd. By now most of the kids had calmed down, but they still were huddling against each other. I hadn't taken a breath and the lack of air wasn't necessarily painful but it wasn't very uncomfortable. Hopeful, I took in a deep breath of air, filling my nose with the fresh aroma of blood. The pain was unbearable, and I grabbed onto Edwards arm hard. The scent was overpowering and it was making me dizzy. The blood was so close I could almost taste it, making my throat ache sharply.

Sensing my pain, Edward walked me away from the Joker and had me sit down at a desk. It occurred to me just then, how had Edward known something was wrong.

" Edward," I said too soft for human ears. " How did you know I was in trouble?"

He laughed at my question and I gave him a funny look.

Amused, he answered, " Well it helps that we have a psychic in the family, and that I can read her mind." His tone was light but there was an underlying strain to his voice, as if he was forcing himself to talk this way. That meant Alice must have seen something bad happening. Worse than what had happened.

Realizing this, I jumped from my seat at the desk into Edward's arms, hugging him tightly. Being there in his arms made me want to never let go but as I heard loud footsteps making there way towards the room, along with the sounds of yelling, I let my arms fall to my sides.

Twenty seconds later it looked like the entire police force stomped into the small room, there guns raised. The man in front was Commissioner Gordon, according to the name on his uniform, and he was the first to spot the Joker.

The clown prince of crime was lying on his back and his chest was slowly rising and falling. His face paint was slightly smeared on his jaw where he was hit by Edward. A small stream of blood was falling out of his mouth and pooling on the floor beside him. But when Gordon walked toward him he began to stir.

The Joker's eyes fluttered open as Gordon came closer. A smile spread across his face as he licked away some of the blood left on his lips. Disgust flashed across Gordon's face and he pulled out some cuffs.

" We got you, and this time your not getting away. You just bought yourself a one way ticket to Arkham." As Gordon said this the Joker had picked himself up so that he was on his knees. Gordon cuffed him and pulled the Joker up so he was standing.

" Thank you. Commissioner. I'm sure the accommodations will be lovely. I just hope they uh. Beefed up security. It isn't fun escaping when there is nothing getting in your way." With that he cackled and grabbed his jaw. I was sure it was broken, but the Joker acted as if it were just fine.

As if he could feel my eyes on him he turned and stared at me intensely. He didn't take his eyes off of me as he was escorted out the door, but he didn't leave before giving a final message.

" I look forward to seeing you again doll face." He was out the door as soon as his sentence was finished, which gave me no chance to respond. Not that I even could. My mouth had fallen open as I stared at the empty doorway.

Once of the other cops had filled my vision as he walked toward us to get our statements. I couldn't seem to talk so Edward spoke for me. After the cop had gotten what he wanted, he was gone. Leaving me and Edward free to go.

As we walked out of the classroom down the long hallway, I realized that there were no kids in sight. I guess in my daze they had evacuated the building.

Funny how much you could miss, even when your mind could consume so much.

We finally reached the outdoors and I let myself breath. I filled my lugs with the sweet scent of the outdoors and I was instantly calmed. Today had been such a long day and it wasn't even noon.

The walk to the silver Volvo was a quiet one and I was thankful. I didn't know what to say, or if there was even anything worth saying. Edward already knew what had happened. I'm sure he saw it in someone's thoughts. Besides, I wasn't sure I was even ready to talk about my experience with the Joker.

His presence left me terrified and yet I yearned to see him again.

Before I knew it we had reached the house, but neither of us moved from our spots. Edward reached out his hand to mine and I grabbed it eagerly. I looked up to him and say that same crooked grin that made me weak at the knees, and sighed. He smiled wider at my response and leaned in closer to me, before placing his lips on mine.

In that kiss I knew that everything would be fine. Everything would still be the same.

Edward wasn't worried with my encounter with the Joker, and he was just glad I was safe._ Safe._

As much as I wanted to believe this was true I couldn't shake that voice in the back of my head reminding me that everything wasn't safe. Everything wouldn't be okay.

_I look forward to seeing you again doll face._

__________________________________

Yup, there it is. chapter 4. did you like it?

i hope you did seeing as i live for the reviews i get.

Like legit i LIVE for them so you know what.

REVIEW

Also i have another Joker story you should read just FYI :]

* Dont forget the poll as well

and ReViEw!!!


	5. Quick Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey. I'm sorry for the long wait for an update even though it hasn't been that long. Lol. But I have been all sick and it's the last week before February vacation so things are pretty hectic. Anyway I am currently working on the next chapter so it should be up, if not tonight, then tomorrow. Fingers crossed! Haha. Thank you for all who have seen the poll on my page and if you haven't I suggest you have a look at it. Also , keep on reading and reviewing, you guys make me so happy. These reviews are like my personal brand of heroin :p

Hugs and kisses my chaotic friends.


	6. Obsession

_A/N: Bonjour, lol here is the promised chapter and if i do say so myself,_

_ i think its pretty good._

_ Im very satisfied with it so i hope you all are too._

_When you finish readiing just do me one little favor. REVIEW_

_Disclaimer: Only Own the Plot Everything else goes to DC comics and Stephanie Meyer and Senses Fail for the song._

_____________________________________________

_And all I know is revenge is sweet when..._

_You know that you are worthless And I am better than The games that you play princess.__(I've played) and always win._

_(I'll take my time)To slowly plot your end.(But now I will) Spit bullets with my pen_

_ and all I know is you're cute when you scream_

_ you know that you are worthless And I am better than The games that you play princess.(I've played) and always win._

_I'll take you to the top,Of this building and just push you down the stairs so I can see your face As you hit the street, the street, the street, the street_

_(This time I win. So here's your kiss goodbye.)_

_--------_

_Joker POV_

The car ride to the station was quiet and eventless.

We pulled up to the newly built MCU and I was hauled out of the car roughly, I couldn't help but laugh. These cops thought they were hurting me. They thought they had finally caught me. Boy, weren't they in for a surprise.

Once inside, I was brought to a room in the back and padded down. They found six knives and two guns. But that was nowhere near the amount I really had. They stopped looking and I began to giggle. _Stupid cops._

They then brought me to an empty cell and locked me inside, still handcuffed. There were men in the cell's around me but even though we were separated by steel bars they still kept there distance from me.

I took this opportunity to mess around with them a little.

Running my hands threw my slick, green hair, I stood up and stealthily made my way towards the bars separating me from the other men's cells. My lips smacked together and I watched as the men stared at me, terrified. They slowly started inching themselves away from where I was standing until they were as far from me as the small space would allow.

That was when I opened my mouth to speak.

" Hello there." I said casually. But I didn't get a response.

A grin crept across my lips at there stubbornness. I could see they were afraid, some were even shaking. Biting my lip to keep from laughing, I continued.

" So, how are you fine gentlemen today? Hm? Hey, why so shy, cat got your, uh, tongue?"

The men were fidgeting and they seemed to be having a hard time being in my presence. Everyone always felt scared around me. Maybe it was the scars, or maybe it was because of the vast amounts of people I have killed. Either way, I liked their fear of me. I was about to say something else when one burly looking man with a large pink scar running from his right eye to his ear came forward.

" What do you want clown boy?" he said roughly, his voice was filled with anger and confidence that reminded me of someone I had recently met.

Clearing my throat, I answered with a giggle.

" Me? He He. I want what most people want. A house in the Hampton's, hot sex, complete chaos. You know, normal things."

The man gave me a glare that would have left anyone shaking in fear, only I wasn't just anyone. Seeing my indifference with his stare he took a step forward and my grin grew ten fold.

Now, he was only three feet away from me and he was pissed off. I could see it in his deep black eyes. This only made me giddy with excitement. The only thing that could make this better would be if Batman were to swoop down and join in.

All the other inmates had slowly gravitated forward but were still keeping there distance. No doubt they were interested in if a fight would ensue. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a few officers keeping a close eye on what was about to happen, but even if this oaf came at me, they would make it to my cell in time.

I cracked my neck in anticipation as the man closed the space between us. The only thing keeping us apart now were the steel bars of the oversized cages. But even those couldn't keep me tamed.

The man's arm shot through the bars fast, but I was on step ahead. I dodged his arm by sidestepping him and then pushed his arm back until I heard a satisfying snap, and a scream of pain. His head was pushed up against the bars now and I grabbed his neck in my hands firmly.

The officers had made it to my cell by now but they were fiddling with the keys. I laughed loudly at this display of fear from the so called fearless cops of Gotham and returned my attention to the man in my hands.

He was squirming to get away but he was doomed the moment he opened his mouth. In one swift movement I moved his neck in such a way that it snapped and his body went limp. Even with handcuffs I had killed this man and the remaining prisoners backed away again. Some even tripped over themselves in the process. Watching this, I doubled over in laughter, but before I hit the ground I was pulled up violently by two officers.

They pulled me out of my cell and dragged me towards the back of the station before throwing me into the same dark room as before. Only now, there was someone in there waiting for me.

" Hello Mr. Joker. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

------------------------

_Bella POV_

The school was closed for a week after our encounter with the Joker and the city seemed to plummet into utter chaos.

First, the news of the Jokers reappearance spread like wildfire and we were contacted by numerous news shows to tell " Our side of the Story". But honestly there wasn't any side to the Story. Anyone else could say what had happened just as easily as I could, but that wasn't why they wanted to talk to me.

I was the 'glorious savior.'

I was the one who had saved all of those kids from the horrible fate they would have encountered, even my family was ecstatic with my ability to stay so calm. But to me it was no big deal. I had to be strong. Resisting the temptation of human blood was the equivalent breathing air. It just had to be done.

The only other person who shared this thought with me was Jacob.

" Bella, I totally understand where your coming from." he said the second day after the incident. I had just sulked out of the main house due to the fact that everyone was praising me for the wonderful job I did. Even my daughter, Renesmee, was impressed.

" Wow, mom. I never knew you could be so cool." she had said. And I'm not going to lie, I had laughed at the time but it was still unnecessary.

" I know you don't like all the attention your getting but try to see things from there perspective. Your still young and you resisted the temptation that was so high. Some of your siblings couldn't even stand going into that room, but you did. This is new to them so maybe you should just chill. Let it play itself out and before you know it, you'll be old news." He finished with a laugh.

I couldn't help but join in with his laughter, and give him a hug.

" Thanks Jake. You're a big help." he hugged me back and we walked back to the main house together.

Now the week was almost over, but the Joker was still all over the news. Rumors were spreading that the Joker was planning his escape from Arkham, since he had been moved there the day after he was caught. But I hoped that didn't happen. He said he would see me again and I knew the Joker went through with his promises.

Carlisle had just gotten home from a long day at the hospital and he went straight up to his office. Edwards face went rigid as he stared after Carlisle.

Halfway up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a fleeting look before turning his gaze to Edward and making his way up to the second floor. I looked around the room and it seemed like everyone knew what was going on, even Renesmee. Everyone but me.

I couldn't help but think of the worst.

Jumping up from the couch, I couldn't help but start to panic.

" What's going on?" I said frantically. No one responded. They just looked at each other deciding whether or not to tell me. I repeated my question only this time with more panic.

" What's Going On!?"

Edward reached his hand out to mine but I slapped it away. I wanted the whole truth. Not some watered down version so turned to the one person who would give that to me.

" Emmett, What is going on? Tell me I need to know." my voice was cracking by the time a finished and he sighed loudly.

" Bella its Complicated-" I cut him off before he could finish, suddenly angry.

" Don't, don't say its _complicated._ If you havent noticed im an expert in complicated. I'm here aren't I. just tell me." my voice seeped with anger but at that moment I didn't care. They were keeping something from me that was necessary to know. It was so big that it was distressing Carlisle.

" Okay Bella, well Carlisle hasn't exactly been working at a conventional hospital." he stopped and just looked at me, along with everyone else in the room.

" What does that have to do with anything?" I said confused. They just kept staring at me in silence. Edward was the one who broke it.

"We don't need to talk about this, I don't want to worry her over something that wont happen." I whipped my head around and glared at him but he just gave me an innocent look.

" Edward, you have to stop trying to protect me from every little thing. If you don't remember, I just faced the Joker and I' fine." As I mentioned the Joker his eyes seemed to harden and then it clicked.

The Joker had been moved to Arkham, and Emmett said that Carlisle wasn't working at a conventional hospital. Meaning he wasn't working at a normal hospital that I was used to. That either meant he was working at Arkham or a Dentists office and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be stressed from working as a dentist.

"Carlisle is working at Arkham," I said, my voice was extremely hollow. Edward just nodded.

It took me a few seconds to wrap my mind around this and they all waited patiently. Taking an unneeded breath to steady myself I began to speak.

" But what does this have to do with me?" my voice was barely above a whisper but they could hear me.

"Bella," Rosalie said, " You're his new obsession."

_______________________________

Woot Woot! Thats is it! lol Not gonna lie i had a hard time starting this chapter but when i got started i just couldnt stop!

It was so addicting!!

Now, You know the Drill.

Review like you've never Reviewed before!!!


	7. Simply Unsimple

** A/N: Hello Everyone. Sorry its been so long, i just came to a little road block, and im a little more into my other Joker fanfic. **

**BUT DONT FRET!**

**I will still update this story, ill try at least once i week.**

**If you have any advice as to how this story should go PLEASE TELL ME.**

**Also, i know some of the characters are a bit ooc. Im just trying to make everyone happy for everyone.**

**Suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Dislaimer: Only own the Plot Doll's**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Because I could not stop for Death --_

_He kindly stopped for me --_

_The Carriage held but just Ourselves --_

_And Immortality._

_- Emily Dickenson_

_Bella's POV_

My face was frozen in shock.

I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that the Joker was obsessed with me. It was just so unthinkable. I mean no I wasn't necessarily afraid of him, he couldn't physically hurt me, but it was what seemed to happen around him.

People died, there blood poured out onto the ground would be a great temptation, and I could slip up. No matter how much I didn't want to, no matter how much will power I had, the scent of blood could overpower me. The monster inside of me could take over. And I couldn't let that happen.

My family was still sitting around, watching my every move. Waiting for me to find my voice. And after a moment of calming myself down, I spoke.

" Well, isn't that an interesting tid bit of information." I said trying to make light of the situation. But I don't think I fooled anyone. They were still staring at me, their faces ranging from shocked, all the way to wary. All except for Emmett, he was amused.

" Bella," Edward said softly, his voice a beautiful velvet. " You're going to be fine. Just come sit down and we will further explain, but you will be alright."

I was still standing, looking down at my hands as they fiddled with a loose piece of string hanging from my light blue blouse. Of course I would be fine. The Joker was merely human, If a fight came about I would most certainly win, or I would have one of my brothers take care of it. But it wasn't me I was worried about.

"I just need some time to think this over, Edward. Just give me some time. Please." I walked over to Edward, at human pace, and grabbed his hand in mine. " I know ill be fine, but that doesn't mean this isn't shocking for me."

I watched as he gave a strained nod and placed his lips against mine. For a moment I got lost in that kiss as it deepened but was brought back down to reality when I heard a quiet chuckle come from behind me. You can always count on Emmett to ruin a moment.

I was the one to gently break the kiss before slowly stepping away. Glancing once around the room, letting my gaze fall on every member of my family, I knew what I had to do. Answers, were what I needed, and I knew the best way to get them, or rather the best person to get them from. The one person who had actual contact with the madman himself. Carlisle.

Ever so gracefully, I slipped my hand away from Edward's, and strolled over to the grand staircase. I let my hand rest along the railing before ascending up the beautifully crafted wooden stairs. My family, who were still in the living room, stayed silent as I made it to the top stair, they were even quiet as I took the final steps into Carlisle's office, but once inside the large wooden doors of his palace of serenity I refused to let myself hear the noise starting to drift up into my ears.

Carlisle was sitting in his leather office chair behind his oak desk reading over files as I walked into the room, closing the door softly behind me. Seeing me, he put down the file and gave me a small welcoming smile. A fake smile to make me feel better, but it didn't fool me. His arms were folded out in front of him and he was clasping his hands together tightly, resulting in his knuckles becoming whiter than normal. A nervous habit he had, that I had soon picked up on.

He was the first to speak, his voice light and flawless.

" Hello Bella, I assume you're here to talk about the Joker. But I would just like to say how deeply sorry I am for keeping this from you. At first I didn't feel it was necessary but things have escalated." His eyes were full of guilt. And I felt awful to be the reason for this look on his face.

" Don't worry Carlisle. I don't blame you what so ever, you were just trying to protect me but," I had begun making my way over to his desk and reached it as I placed my hands over his. Causing him to loosen his clamped hands, " I don't need protecting. I'm a big girl now." I said with a chuckle. And was glad when I saw a genuine smile spread across his beautiful face.

" Thank you Bella, and I know you don't need protecting, but that's not going to stop me, or any of us for that matter, from doing it anyway." He laughed and I laughed along with him. I knew he was right. We were a family, if one of us jumped, the rest would dive in with them.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle continued, " So, What exactly do you want to know. I could give you the entire story, but that may take a while, and I'm not sure if you really want to hear all the boring details." He looked up to me, his eyes boring into mine, and for a moment I lost my train of thought, but quickly regained it when a loud shriek pierced my ears. Looking towards the door, I closed my eyes and listened intently on what was happening just a few feet below.

" Alice calm down," Edward said, his voice placating.

" No Edward I will not! You hide too much from her. You act like ever little thing will break her but **News Flash**, She is still standing strong. Right now she is talking to Carlisle about this situation and I can guarantee you she will come walking down those stairs composed and ready for our next move. OUR next move not just yours Edward." Alice's voice had shot through an octave and I heard her stomp towards the stairs, followed swiftly by Jasper. I could feel the calming waves he was giving off, but stubbornly Alice was shaking it off.

" Never bet against Alice," she sang as she danced up the flight of stairs and down the hall before slamming the door shut, barely giving Jasper enough time to enter.

I looked towards Carlisle asking him what I should do with my eyes, but he simply shook his head.

" They are just having a little tiff. Nothing to be concerned about." he said matter-of-factly, and I let it go.

Turning myself fully back to Carlisle, I began to speak.

" Seeing as though I don't even fully understand the situation myself I think it best to start from the beginning." I gave a small smile and continued, " We have all the time in the world." With that, he motioned to a small chair across from his desk and I gladly took a seat.

" Well as I'm sure you know, I have been working at Arkham Asylum, as a psychoanalysist. And I have recently taken on a new patient. The Joker." he looked up from his desk at me and I nodded for him to continue. I needed to know everything, and he was the only one who could give that to me.

__________________________

_Joker's POV_

I wasn't crazy, but a place like this could bring you down to that level.

With its padded, white walls, and the smell of sterilizing chemicals filling the air. It was a miracle that I had survived this god forsaken place once before.

As I sat on my bed staring into the darkness of my room, I replayed the events of the day that made me giggle in delight.

The morning went by nauseatingly uneventful. The cute little doctor, Harley, came by with a tray of food and chewed her gum viciously as she did with all her patients, but she seemed to have a fixation with me. She always seemed to watch me more closely than the others, a look of sick devotion in her blue eyes.

But whenever I tried to make contact with her she rushed off. Like a love struck teenager when confronted with her high school crush. The thought made me gag, but cackle manically at the same time.

Soon after my morning meal of goo, that I dared not eat, arrived, I was escorted to the "feeling" room as I liked to call it. They expected me to pour out my feelings about all the things I had done, all the people I had killed. They expected me to feel bad. They expected me to feel remorse or guilt. But why would I feel that? The only thing I felt for those who had died was the excitement I felt as I watched the light leave their eyes forever.

Thinking about those dearly departed made me salivate.

I had been here for almost a week now. And I hadn't killed a single person, unless you count the oaf at the MCU. But I knew that in the end it would be worth it. I was trying something new, hopefully this meeting with the always entertaining Mr. Cullen would end in my favor. Fingers crossed.

We had made it into the room now and I was brought to the same metal table where they cuffed me up. They were still afraid I was going to break out. But why would I do that? I wasn't going to break out yet. Not until I got what I wanted. Not until I got _her._

The officers chained me up to the desk and slowly backed out of the room. Their faces hiding any emotion. Or at least they thought they were hiding their emotions. I could see right through their façade. On the inside, they were still just as terrified as the rest of them.

My nose began to itch from the dried paint smeared over it and I lifted my hand as far as the chains would allow, making me have to move my head closer to the table in result.

Once relieved of the gnawing itch I sat and waited. Humming loudly to myself.

Almost immediately after the officers left, the enchanting doctor strolled in, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. His hands held my file and he placed it onto the table before opening it up, and picking up the contents residing inside.

" Hello, Mister Joker. How are you this morning?" he said, his voice soft and melodic. Licking my lips, I answered. " Just peachy doc, just peachy. Say, how's that daughter of yours? Hm? What's her name, Bella right?" I saw his expression falter slightly but he quickly composed himself, making me giggle.

" We've talked about this, Joker. Our conversations are to stay strictly about you. No one else, unless they have something to do with your past." his voice was stiff and strict, making me smile even wider, cracking my face paint even more.

" But Doc, why does it got to be all about little ol' me? That makes me sound like some pompous jerk who only cares about himself. And that is just not true." I kept my gaze on him, not even blinking as I awaited his reaction.

Dr. Cullen simply picked up his pen and started writing, not even making eye contact with me.

" Your quiet today Mister C. Why is that? Has something I said upset you? Maybe something about that little Peach of yours.."

His head snapped up as he spoke ever so calmly. " We are done talking about Bella for today. Lets talk more about yourself, how did you get those scars for instance."

My voice came out as a growl, " I think I might have said this before doc but, if I have a past I prefer it to be multiple choice."

Again he just continued writing, I had never seen him write this much in our previous sessions. It made me feel.. Ignored. And I hate being ignored.

Looking up to the clock I saw that half of our time was up, and I hadn't even done what I had wanted. _Better late than never._

" So, uh, speaking of that little peach of yours, I was thinking, maybe you should bring her in some time. You know, I kinda made a promise to see her again, and I always keep my promises. One of my more endearing qualities some say." I knew I was getting to him his calm demeanor was fading, but only slightly, he still held a smile on his face.

" I don't think that will be possible,, but I think we should stay on task. The sooner you talk, the sooner you can get the help you require." I had begun laughing before he even finished. He was quite determined, I'd give him that, but that last part was just too hilarious.

"Me? Get help? Silly, silly doc. I don't need help, but if you want to help me, you can bring your daughter in so we can have a little, uh, chat. You know, get to know each other. I mean under this tough guy exterior I'm really just a softey. He he."

The doctor's expression was priceless, if only for a brief second.

His eyes were confused and he was staring at me, disgusted, before he got up and walked out of the room quickly.

I cackled loudly the whole walk back to my padded prison.

____________________________________________

**I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Im almost certain who Bella is going to end up with so next chapter i will let you all know.**

**Please review because the more reviews i get the quicker i will update.**

**Advice is openly welcome, But no bashing my story please.**

**I know its not greatt, and some characters are ooc but it will get better the more chapters come upp.**

**So REVIEWW**


	8. Destiny's a Bitch

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Here is the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy it, and im sure u noticed i changed the description, letting you all know this is Bella/ Joker story. If you dont like tht im sorry!! But it will work, and for all of you who dont want Edward hurt, HE WONT BE FOR VERY LONG. Wink Wink. lol

* I went back and fixed a prolem in the Joker's POV. Thanks to a review i got. I went back and fixed my miistake. SORRY! when i was writing this i was also doing honors history homework and my brain got all mixed up. Lol but i just changed a few paragraphs, nothing too major. IM sorry if you felt i made the Joker too OOC but i hope by fixing that i have put him back into character, or as best as i can. Thank You*

So Here it is. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything excpet this twisting, and turning plott

______________________________________________________________________

_Our destiny changes with our thought; _

_we shall become what we wish to become,_

_do what we wish to do, _

_when our habitual thought corresponds with our desire. _

_- Orison Swett Marden_

_---------------------------------_

_Bella's POV_

Carlisle told me everything. And I sat there, motionless, waiting for it to finally make sense.

The Joker had been requesting to see me, or to put it more accurately, _demanding _to see me. And he wouldn't tell Carlisle anything. The Joker would either give a fuzzy, nondescript answer, or he would ignore it completely, making it nearly impossible for Carlisle to do his job. Even with his enhanced abilities, it seemed he was no match for the delusional mind of the Clown Prince of Crime.

According to Carlisle, the Joker was a psychotic schizophrenic with a slight god complex, and he was a great manipulator. He could take anything and everything, and twist it into something totally different. He could take the light and mold it into darkness.

" Bella, I'm so terribly sorry to just pour this all on you. I can't even imagine what you must be thinking, I just felt it was time for you to know. We all did, except for a few exceptions." His voice held the same seriousness as when he was telling me of his experiences with the Joker. But his last sentence came out strained.

" No need for apologies Carlisle. Really, there is no need. But I do have one question." In actuality I had dozens of questions swirling around in my head. Ranging from the terribly awful, to the eerily strange. But this was the only one he could answer.

" Please, do ask." Carlisle answered, a small smile gracing his lips.

" What exactly does all of this mean? I mean, don't get me wrong, I understand all the seriousness of it. The Joker is a crazed lunatic, with psychotic tendency's but why is his infatuation with me so terrible?" I felt nervous asking this question, afraid for an answer that would rattle me to the core.

The look on Carlisle's face only aided me further with my paranoid thoughts. He almost looked ashamed. Guilty. Almost too upset to form words.

But he was Carlisle, and he quickly regained his calm demeanor, preparing to speak.

" You see Bella. I feel that I could really help this lost man, even after all the things he has done, he deserves a second chance. Doesn't he?" I simply nodded, as he continued. " And the only way to further his progress is to try and give in to what he wants. To an extent, of course, and what he seems to want is, well, you." He was still staring at me intently. His butterscotch eyes filled with guilt, and shame.

I didn't know what to say to this.

Carlisle was asking me to go to some Psychotic killer and chat it up, like we were old friends. He wanted me to step foot into a room with the man who tried to kill me. Even if his efforts were futile, its always the thought that counts.

I was swimming in my sea of denial as Carlisle rose from his chair, and began pacing across his office. His footsteps making soft thumps as he walked back and forth at a steady rhythm.

Then as suddenly as he began his frantic pacing, he stopped, his back facing me.

" I'm not going to make you do something you don't feel comfortable with Bella. But please don't think any less of me for asking this of you. I just don't want to lose this one, I can save him, I know I can." his voice held a determination that I had not heard in a long time, and I felt my walls of negativity, and paranoia crumble. I could never think any less of him. But the fact that he could think that made me want to shoo that thought away from his head even more.

" Carlisle, I-" But I couldn't finish. Carlisle had cut me off by spinning around, and walking back over to his desk.

" There would be maximum security, not that there would be a threat anyway, but the room would be secure to ensure nothing would go wrong. I just, I'm sorry, something about this man pulls me in. I need to help him. I have to." his hands were clasped tightly out on his desk again. And my mind was made up.

I chuckled trying to lighten the gloomy mood looming throughout the room.

" Carlisle. I would gladly help you. In any way I can." I said simply, and I watched as his eyes seemed to light up. They held a twinkle that had been missing ever since we arrived here in Gotham. A twinkle that made me seem well at ease, despite how uncomfortable I actually felt.

I had just agreed to meet the Joker. The Joker. The clown prince of crime. A sadist who had tried to kill me, all in hopes of helping him. But did he truly deserve help? After everything he had done, wasn't he well beyond the point of no return?

Of course not.

He was still a human being. And somewhere underneath, he had feelings locked away in a vault. Deprived from the rest of the world. Leaving a monster, but there was still a man behind that mask.

I very subtly excused myself from Carlisle's office as he began shuffling through files, filled with his patients. He gave me a reassuring smile as I walked out the door, telling me that I had made the right decision. He was clearly ecstatic, that could be seen. And I felt good to finally bring that back to him. But there was still a sinking feeling in my gut, telling me something wrong was going to happen. And with me, bad things happening, was destiny.

The living room was quiet as I descended the grand staircase, all there eyes focusing on other parts of the room, obviously trying to act nonchalant about the whole situation. Trying to give me some privacy. The only par of eyes I felt on me were Edward's, but they didn't hold the disappointment I thought they would.

Instead they were cold, masked with a fake smile. I could tell he was angry, but I wasn't exactly sure if it was at me or because of his fight with Alice.

As I got closer though, he lifted himself on the couch, and walked over to me, pulling me into his strong embrace. And we stood like that for a minute as our lips found each others. The kiss seemed to melt all my worries and fears away. Being with Edward always made me forget about all the bad, focusing in on the good, and I welcomed it with open arms.

I had my hands around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, as I pulled him closer. Just as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His touch sent shocks through my spine, and my lips began to part. The kiss was intensifying when I heard Edward giggle softly and smile against my lips.

" Eww! Get a room you guys! I'm still your daughter, in case the lack of oxygen just then caused permanent brain damage, therefore you should _not _be sucking face right in front of me." Renesmee said noticeably mortified. And I quickly pulled away from Edward, embarrassed. Thank goodness I wasn't still human, otherwise my cheeks would be unbelievable red.

Satisfied, Renesmee smiled, and began laughing. She was quickly joined by everyone, including Edward and myself. And as the mood began to lighten, I felt myself loosening up. Letting go of all the stress and worry I had been clinging too. But I knew this wouldn't last very long. As soon as I was away from my family, I would feel it again.

That gnawing and tightening in my stomach, warning me of what's to come. Not because I was scared…At least, not of him, but of me.

Could I handle coming face to face with the Joker? I really hoped so.

___________________________________

_Joker's POV_

There was darkness. Lots of darkness. And silence.

The only thing keeping my thoughts alive was the rhythmic beating from the leaky pipe. Everything else was gone.

I was put into my cell hours ago. Or was it days? I couldn't keep track anymore. My head hurt and everything was spinning, I was beginning the make out shapes and objects that weren't really there. But I refused to let the drugs they injected me with take me. I wouldn't let them pull me further into the darkness. I wouldn't succumb.

The straight jacket the lovely doctor Quinzell had put me in was starting to become an irritation, but I was too engulfed in this oblivion that I hadn't the strength to maneuver out of it. Besides, if it really become a nuisance I would get it off. One way or another.

The longer I laid there, the clearer my head became, and I was able to think coherent thoughts.

The last thing I remembered was my conversation with good old Carlisle. I had given him a hard time, as usual, and watched as he crumbled under the pressure. The memory made me giggle. Then I was escorted back to my room, where I sat, motionless. But then, nothing.

My room was dark, but not nearly as dark as it had been. I could easily make out both the toilet, and the sink. And the small, stiff bed I was laying on. I felt I hadn't opened my eyes in ages. And I didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

I moved my legs, and was relived when they complied with my request. I hadn't moved from that position in what seemed like eternity, and even the smallest of movements flooded me with relief. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I brought self into a standing position, slightly dizzy at first. But that soon faded, leaving me with a lightheaded feeling, almost like walking on air. And i liked it. I liked it alot.

But there was one little thing eating away at me, on little thing ruining this blissfull high. There was too much control. Looking around at the room i was locked in, i felt as though i was an experimental rat, in a science lab. Being studied and trained. Stuck in the same daily routines. Mindlessly going along with their _plans._ This did not sit very well with me. No, it did not. And somebody was going to suffer because of it. Maybe it would be the cute little Harley. I could easily lure her in here..

Suddenly, the bright light of the overhead lamp turned on, and I snapped my eyes closed from the discomfort. The light was too bright even without the fact that I hadn't opened my eyes in quite some time. I instinctively tried shielding my eyes from the light source, but was stopped by the hideous white jacket I was in. it was annoying but not enough for me to pull a Houdini and get out of it. Even though the look on the doctor's faces would be priceless.

The large metal door swung open loudly, hitting the wall with a loud bang, and in came in three doctors I had never seen. The only reason I knew they were doctor's was because of there white lab coats. Following the doctors was the appetizing Harley.

" Hello gen-tl-men." I said accentuating every syllable. Knowing very well that it gets under their skin. But they just ignored me, and grabbed both my arms.

Now being carried out of the room, I got aggressive. I thrashed around in the jacket, as I was brought out of my room, down the hall. After a few minutes, my limbs grew weak, I still hadn't fully recovered from the drug I was given.

" Don't hurt Mister J!" I heard Harley say as I was brought back into a familiar white room, where I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Her brown hair fell in slight curls down the side's of her face, and her golden eyes drew me in. She was unimaginably beautiful, but it was what I couldn't see that really interested me. She had a fire in her. And I was going to let that fire burn freely.

" So we meet again, doll face." I said, smiling In expectation.

____________________________________________________

Not alot of Joker, i Know. But it will get better. And Bella and the Joker will grow closer, but not too fast. This is a process lol.

Now please review. The less reviews the slower i update :/

I love advice but if you hate the story dont tell me, unless you have ways you can tell me to make it better. i like constructive critism :]]] But if you just like my story you can tell me that too. hahaha

So PLEASE review!!!


	9. No Man's Land

_A/N: Hey guyss. Sorry i havent updated in a while, stupid writers block. PLus ii've just gotten on the school JV Softball team, so i have practice everyday after school. This chapter isnt too long, cause i just wanted to get one out for you guys._

_ALSO! I have started another twilight story with a Bella/Edward pairing so you should definitely read it. Its very unique if i do say so myself lol. I havent read any stories like that before, but maybe there are so out there. Idk, but you should read it and review. Along with reviwing this tory as well. Id greatly appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: I, Unfortunetely, only own the plot._

* * *

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?_

_-Alice in Wonderland_

---------

_Joker's POV_

She kept up her calm, cool exterior, but I knew inside she was screaming.

I could just tell. Even though her face stayed expressionless, her golden eyes gave it away. They were burning, with an untamed emotion. And I was going to make sure I did everything in my power to let it free.

" I guess so." She said simply, answering my question. Keeping her lips in a tight line. No smile to be seen.

This was going to be fun, yes, yes it would. She was my new experiment, and I was going to give her my undivided attention.

" So, Bella. It is Bella right? Anyway, what brings you here? Couldn't stay away I see." I said, letting loose a round of laughter I couldn't hold in any longer. This would be my ticket out of here.

" I'm here because you _demanded _for me to be here. But you already knew that." she said. Her voice cold and bitter. And oh so serious. I didn't like that. She realllllly needed to lighten up, she needed to smile. Im sure she had such a beautiful smile.

" That I did. But its uh always better to imagine. Always better to let reality slip from your grasps. Its just so much fun, you should try it sometime. He he." I said, Taunting her. This was just too fun, I wonder how long it would take for her to break.

But she couldn't keep up her calm façade after that comment. And that was the point.

Her eyes grew slightly, and they seemed to harden, but only a little. She was trying to hide it, but even she knew I would find out. I mean, I always do. Besides, only a complete idiot would miss that. She was shocked and uncertain, just like every other human being on this planet. They didn't understood my logic, but I would _make _her understand.

She cleared her throat before answering, her voice steady yet again." I don't know about that Joker. I'm quite content with the reality I have at the moment." She finished and a small smile crept across her lips, only it looked forced, fake. And I had a feeling as to why.

"Oh are you? Your content? You shouldn't just be content with your life doll face. You should be happy, you should be free, and have fun. But I don't think you'll let yourself be happy. Because, oh I don't know, you've got the hots for me perhaps?" I knew this wasn't the case, of course not.

She was with that other guy. What was his name? Edwin? No Edward. Yeah, she was with Edward, and I've obviously given her enough reason to stay far from me. And it was her resistance in itself that made me want to take her away, show her real darkness. And give her a taste of some chaos.

A disgusted look flashed across her face as my words left my mouth, and I watched in utter amusement.

She removed her gaze from mine, and began fiddling with her hands. Lying them out on the table in front of her, grasping and un grasping them. Over and over again, and her pale skin turned even whiter around her knuckles when she would clasp her hands together. The change in color was hardly noticeable, but it was there.

I had never seen anyone with such pale skin before… I'd have to ask her about that.

" And, by the way, call me Mr. J." I said with a grin, rubbing it in her face just a little. But my tone didn't sound that way. It sounded honestly sincere. After all, I was a good liar, I had to be.

She stopped fiddling with her hands and threw them against the table with a soft smack, but it sounded much louder than it was in the recently silent room.

Exasperated, she spoke. " Why am I here Joker?" she asked, her voice soft. And with it came another emotion I hadn't been familiar with. Which, in turn, gave me the best opportunity to mess with her mind once more.

" You tell me doll face. I am not you, therefore I cant give you any insight on how your mind works. If you cant understand your own mind, then that's just… crazy!"

I leaned as far forward as the chains would allow and made a fake whispering motion as I spoke.

" Maybe you should see a professional about that. Hey! You could uh share a room with me. We could be asylum buddies. Hmm? Doesn't that sound simply peachy." I tried to hide the laughter threatening to escape my lips, and it worked. To an extent. But she saw the amusement in my eyes and her eyes narrowed in response.

" Well since you obviously have nothing you really want me here for, than I think ill go." She said as she swiftly got up from her chair and made it towards the door, where two armed guards waited.

" If you wish it sweets, but you'll be back" I said to her as she made her way out the door. It slid closed and I was left sitting in the white room alone.

" Whether you like it or not."

______________________________

_Bella's POV_

I got out of there as fast as I could, at human pace. And I almost collided with Carlisle, who was on his way into the room, to talk to his patient, the Joker.

I didn't know what it was about that man, but I just felt uneasy around him. I guess I had every right to feel creeped out, but he couldn't really do anything to me. Maybe it was the makeup, or even the scars. Whatever it was, it always kept me nervous.

" Bella are you okay?" Edward asked, appearing from behind Carlisle. He pulled me against him and I just inhaled his scent, calming down my frayed nerves. They had seen it all through the one way window, and had been talking about it, but I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

" Yeah I'm fine, just a little on edge is all. Did you find anything out?" I said, and I was only partially lying. I really was fine, but a part of me wasn't. I just wasn't sure what exactly that part of me was feeling at the moment.

Edward had been listening not only to what the Joker was saying, but what he was thinking as well. And I knew he must have heard something because his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. I was instantly cautious, afraid of what it could be.

" Actually, not quite." He said looking down at me, his eyes full of confusion. I was still in his arms, and I moved back a step, wanting to know the full truth.

" What do you mean, ' not quite'. You must have found out something." I said, slightly desperate. I had just faced the Clown Prince of Crime, in hopes of helping out Carlisle. And I didn't want to have to do that again.

" Well, it seems that your not the only one whose mind runs on a different frequency than everybody else." he said slowly, not wanting to upset me. But how could I not be upset? I just found out my mind was just like the Joker's. A soulless lunatic who kills without remorse, and parades around town in clown makeup. I mean, that's a hard bit of information to swallow.

But when I spoke, I tried to sound calm, otherwise I would crack.

" So, what your saying is my mind works the same as the Joker's?" I was clearly upset, and was looking up into his eyes lovingly. And he returned my gaze before speaking.

" Not exactly love. I can hear his mind, but its all scrambled up. Its like flashes of images racing through his mind, always changing. Never concrete. Almost as though he never knows what he will do until he does it. But either way, I couldn't get a good read on it. It might as well have been blank for all the information I received." He said sadly, looking away from me. Ashamed. And I had to comfort him.

" Edward," I said as I snuggled in closer to him, resting my head on his chest. " Don't feel bad. This isn't your fault. Believe me, nobody else could have done what you tried to do, nobody. So don't shoulder all the blame. Its nobody's fault." I said to him, trying to erase the guilt he held for not being able to figure this madmen out. But even though he shouldn't feel to blame, I knew he would. It was just his nature.

" I know Bella, I just feel responsible.." He said, his gaze far off. " I know you do, but don't. How could someone be responsible for not being able to read someone else's mind. Its just illogical." I said, placing my hands on the side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

He wasn't convinced, and was about to protest before I cut him off completely.

I pressed myself as close as space would allow, and let my lips make there way to his. And they lingered there for a while. And as our lips parted, I started to loose control, letting reality slip away.

But as I did so, I thought of the clown- faced monster sitting in the room only feet from us, I thought of all the hate I felt for him, and all the love I felt for Edward, and I thought of how those two feelings seemed to mesh together.

There's a no man's land between love and hate. Between passion and obsession -- where it's easy to lose all sense of reality -- and in doing so, lose yourself. Somewhere in that emotional minefield, I'm afraid... Isabella Swan Cullen wanders.

* * *

There you have it. I hope everyoe enjoyed it, and i know its short, but im just a bit busy. If i get alot of reviews i promise i will update faster though :] And if you have any suggestions or ideas, please share them with me.

Also check out my other twilight story. Its called Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave.

AND REVIEW CHILLENS

* * *


	10. Rest in Peace

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, and please keep reviewing, it makes me happy :]. I wont be around for like a week cause i have this big school trip, but if i have enough reviews i will update asap after that._

_Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, Just the plot :]_

_

* * *

_

_Whoever battles with monsters had better see that it does not turn him into a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you._

_ -Friedrich Nietzsche _

_---_

_Bella's POV_

We left the Asylum not long after that.

The ride home was quiet and dreary, the only noise being the pattering of the rain as it splattered up against the windshield. Edward was driving, leaving me in the passenger seat. Carlisle had decided to stay at the hospital for an overnight shift, wanting to keep a better eye on his patient. His most important patient.

The silence was welcomed by both Edward and myself. Both of our minds were working in overdrive, and neither of us wanted to voice our thoughts.

What was it about the Joker that caused a certain uneasiness to flutter throughout my entire being? And what was it about myself that seemed to draw him in. I mean, I'm not all that special. Yes, I had the vampire good looks, pale skin and beautiful, but what was it that grabbed his attention. I'm sure he had seem pretty girls before, what made me so different?

No one had ever unnerved me as much as the Joker, except for the Volturi, but they were long gone by now. And even then, they were something we could fight. We might have died in the process, but we still could have fought. And they had a reason for being, they had a reason for creating chaos in our life all those years ago. And the Joker, well, he didn't.

He just showed up, and started causing trouble, but it wasn't even geared towards our entire family. Just me, little old me. I had caught his eye and now he was tormenting me, with his snide remarks and his under the breath comments that, of course, I could hear.

But all of that paled in comparison to the fact that none of his actions seemed to repulse me. It was as if, I was somehow drawn in by his chaotic mind, his sadistic sense of humor, his scarred smile, his.. Everything.

I knew I should turn my head the other way, just forget, move on, but I always found myself thinking of ways to see him again. And I hated him because of it.

I was happy now, happier than I had ever been, here, with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I was safe, and had people who cared. But had I ever really given myself any other option?

Edward had been my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. And I never let myself open up to anyone else. But when Edward left, I had been given an opportunity to find a different love. I could have had Jacob.

Those months that Edward had been gone, Jacob had started to fill a place in my heart that had long been lost, but even then, I never really got it, I never let him in. Which was when I had flown half way across the world to save my one true love, my beloved Edward.

But how did I know that we were destined to be with each other?

Of course we were, how could we not be. Edward made me feel things that no-one else could, and my newly found family was the icing on the cake. We were made for each other, two peas in a pod, and things couldn't be better.

But there was still this nagging feeling that kept telling me otherwise.

If I never let anyone else in, how was I sure that Edward and I were meant to be? Especially when this man, this madmen, was sparking a flame deep within me that I thought had long since departed. The Joker made me feel things, think things in ways I had never done before. Being in his presence, was like shooting up heroin.

It made me feel dizzy, and strange, but once that subsides it leaves you with a numb feeling. Once that quick prick, that quick flicker of confusion fades away, your left nothing but an emotionless empty shell. Uncaring, unforgiving, cold.

It was a feeling I didn't welcome, but creeped up inside me anyway.

Sitting in that room with the Joker shook me to my core, hearing his voice made me cringe, but the fact that I understood his logic frightened me even more. Looking back on the past events involving the Joker put me on edge. I didn't like this feeling bubbling up from the pits of my stomach, even if it was only imaginary. I had lost any true feelings like that a long time ago.

We were almost home, and I broke my gaze from the window to my left, turning my head to see Edward. He was staring straight, his eyes concentrating on the rode in front of him, which was completely unnecessary. We both knew that he could easily drive with his eyes closed.

He looked as perfect as ever, his golden eyes glinting in the light filtering in through the darkened clouds, his hair, a disheveled mess atop his head looking its best. And his beautiful pale lips, curved up into a familiar crooked grin.

" We're almost home love." He said to me, taking my hand and squeezing it lovingly.

" Good, I really need to just relax in familiar surroundings, try to shake this smell of Sterilized air out of my nose." I said, wrinkling my nose and smiling.

He chuckled softly and spoke. " I know what you mean, a place like that needs some air freshener." He was laughing lightly by the end of his sentence, but it never did seem to reach his eyes. Something they never did ever since we arrived here in Gotham.

I smiled, and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. I just wanted to see him smile again, and really mean it. But I wasn't completely willing to do whatever means necessary, not anymore.

This monster of a man came into my life and tore things up, but only on the inside. On the outside, I probably looked normal, the same old me with a few nerves, but that's all. On the outside I hadn't changed, but on the inside, I was being ripped in two entirely different direction, and neither one of them knew they were doing it.

It's ironic, but until you can free those final monsters within the jungle of yourself, your life, your soul is up for grabs.

_________________________________

_Joker's POV_

It was dark. Again. They really should get the lights fixed in this place.

One minute I had been talking to the _scrumptious _Bella Cullen, and the next, she was bolting for the door. How typical. You just start to reel a girl in, get her interested, and then Bam! She's scurrying off to her Prince Charming.

_Not For Long._

She would be back. Of course she would. I had planted the first seed of doubt in her mind, and all I had to do was wait. Wait for the opportune moment when she would explode, coming back to me. The only question now was what to do in the mean time.

After talking to my dearest Bella, the stuffy Doc came back in, going on about my behavior and manners and other crap. I wasn't listening, I was too busy replaying the events in my head, over and over and over. It sent me into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Eventually good old Carlisle caught on to the fact that my mind was elsewhere and fetched some oaf who brought me here. The one place I wanted to be.

The dark was welcoming, and I enjoyed it very much. In the dark, there was nothing to hide from, nothing to scare you, cause when your in the dark, there's nothing but more darkness. If anyone's lurking in the unknown darkness, their no more menacing than you are. Your both in the dark, so how can you be terrified of one another?

It was the light you gotta be afraid of. Cause you never know when something's gonna pop out at you. The planners, the_ schemers,_ they live in the light, waiting for their next plan to fall into order. But what happens when their precious light runs out?

Their screwed, that's what.

I sat on my bed, humming softly to myself, a tune my mother had sung to me all those years ago…

_Nighttime comes with shadows trailing;  
Baby's eyes are open wide,  
Watching what the twilight pale  
Hides behind her purple veil.  
Sleep and rest, sleep and rest,  
Momma knows that sleep is best._

I could hear the soft voice behind those words and instantly stopped the humming, letting out a menacing grown instead. I wasn't going to let myself remember, not this way. My past is supposed to be multiple choice.

But it always amazed me how easily one's mind could wander back to the things you tried to keep hidden, and let all the important things slip from memory.

Still, I couldn't think like that, I closed that chapter of my life long ago, and that man was dead. That whole life was gone, and it was never coming back.

Just then, a small sliver of light poured into my room, quickly growing, filling the whole room with unnecessary light. The door made almost no noise, but when my eyes adjusted to the light, I could make out the figure standing in the doorway.

Harley was standing there, her intern's coat hanging largely over her tight jeans and white button up shirt. It seemed she looked more sophisticated today, more like a lady. Maybe she was trying to follow a certain girls example. Trying to get my attention, and it worked.

Behind her, stood the good ol' doc himself.

" Why hello Harley, and you to doc." I said cheerfully, putting on a smile of amusement. Harley's somber face perked up instantly into a large smile, her eyes glowing with happiness as she popped her gum and replied.

" Hey Mr. J- I mean patient 4479." She said giddily, recovering quickly for her slip up. She didn't want to look like a complete fool in front of the great doctor Cullen, but she couldn't help it, it came naturally for the naïve Blonde girl.

I chuckled softly to myself and waved my fingers in a ' hello' gesture.

She giggled, giddy as a school girl, and doctor Cullen cleared his throat.

" It seems its time for your recreational time, Dr. Quinzell will escort you to the Rec room." he said confidently, but a little hesitant. And I knew what I had to do. Harley was staring off into space, a profound smile on her face as she daydreamed, and my smile grew ten fold as well.

My list of things to do today:

One: get Bella under my spell. Check.

Two: get myself out of this hell hole. Check, thanks to a cute little blonde standing at my door.

* * *

How was that chapter? i kinda liked it, Bella is starting to question her original choice, that being Edward, and now things are getting interesting. BTW, sorry if Harley is ooc, but she really isnt that big of a character in this story, hopefully tho, you dont mind. Thank you for reading, and please Review.

:] REVIEW


	11. Distractions

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, ive just been busy, and i hope you all like this next chapter. It might suck cause its veryyy late and im sleep deprived but i owed it to you to get one out. PLease enjoy and review. I really loveeeeee reviews:]_

_________________________________________________________________

_Hutchisons law:_

_Any occurrence requiring undivided attention, will be accompanied by a compelling distraction._

_Bella's POV_

The days passed, and life continued to drone on.

School had started back up again, but I stayed behind, sulking around the house. For most of the day, it was me and Esme at the house, but we didn't talk much. Instead, I just roamed the halls, cleaning things here and there, trying to keep my mind busy. But that never did work for very long.

When cleaning lost its appeal, I went out to hunt, but couldn't really get into it. Every time I sank my teeth into the warm flesh of the deer I was hunting, I closed my eyes and saw the Joker's face, laughing at me, his eyes full of amusement. So, I stopped, running back into the house at inhuman speed. Trying to flee from the thoughts that kept on returning to my mind.

Luckily, as I sped into the house, crashing into the couch, I heard the soft humming of the Volvo pulling up into the garage, followed by the soft footsteps of my family. Seconds later, Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the large house, ushering me up from the couch.

Renesmee was the first one in, followed by Jacob. Next was Alice with Jasper, and Rosalie with the ever happy Emmett. Edward came in last, his face looking somber.

" Hey Guys." I said softly, leaning on the back of the couch. Everyone looked up to me, smiles on their faces, but Alice's was the biggest.

" Hey Bella." They all said in unison, and I couldn't help but laugh. Soon, everyone wandered over to the living room, Alice at the head. And she was still wearing that huge grin. I had a feeling I was being left out of something big.

Edward walked over to me slowly, not looking me in the eye, and wound his arms around my waist. He hugged me tightly, before letting go and walking to the couch, pulling me to sit next to him. I kept my eyes on him, but he never met my gaze. I was just about to say something when Alice spoke up.

" Bella. You have to get out of the house." she said happily, bouncing in her seat, but I just stared at her confused.

She wanted me to leave? Why did she want that, I mean, I may have been a sort of Negative Nancy these past few days but I've just been a little stressed. I didn't mean to make anyone angry.

Then again, maybe getting out on my own would help me clear my mind. I could come back later, if they wanted. But it could be sort of cleansing in a way. It still hurt though, knowing they didn't want me around.

Sensing my emotions, Jasper spoke up, sending waves of calmness over me.

" Calm down Bella." he said soothingly. " What she meant to say was, she wanted us all to get out, go have a good time. Loosen up and have fun." he said, laughing lightly, and relief showered over me. They didn't want me to leave.

" Oh." I said, letting out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding, I looked around the room to all the faces of my family, and I smiled in return, even giggling slightly at the fact that I had jumped to such a conclusion.

Everyone was chuckling at this point, everyone but Edward. He just smiled down at me, a smile that looked forced. I could see the pain lying within his eyes and sighed. He was keeping something from me, but I wouldn't push it. Not here. I'd ask later.

I glanced back at Alice, who was eying Edward skeptically. She knew too. But before I could say anything else, Alice continued getting into intricate detail on her elaborate plans for the weekend.

" Well, I was thinking we could take a drive up to the city that never sleeps. We haven't been to New York in forever, and I'm _dying _to see that skyline." She gushed, getting lost in her own fantasy.

" I've already checked, and the skies will be overcast, but no rain! Yay. Other than that, we can go to Broadway, see plays, watch shows and just have fun.

" And the best part is, I already booked us a hotel on the Upper East Side. It's called the Hotel Plaza Athenee, it's a quaint little place. Cute and luxurious. And.." She said, jumping up from her seat on the couch, too excited to stay seated. " Its right near all the shops!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

Esme had wandered into the room at this point, and was smiling widely after hearing what Alice had said. I could tell Esme needed a vacation, along with Carlisle, and this would give them the perfect opportunity.

Both Rosalie and Renesmee had converged on the far couch by now with Alice and Esme, and Jasper and Emmett were setting up the game system on the tv, facing each other in a battle of the best which had been previously called as a draw, but knowing Emmett, that wasn't good enough for him. He had to win, but beating Jasper wasn't an easy thing to do, I would know I've tried.

Jacob had gone over to watch the two battle it out, but kept stealing glances Renesmee's way, his eyes full of love. It seemed they really were made for each other, both being their bests when they were in each other's presence.

Alice's speech was directed to me, not the entire group, seeing as everyone else had quickly dispersed, knowing in advance. It seemed I was the only one who didn't know, but I instantly knew my answer was yes. I needed to get out of Gotham City. I needed to have some fun, go a little crazy, I needed a change.

But of course, Alice knew what my answer would be.

Turning to the side, I locked gazes with Edward, whose eyes were filled with hurt and shame, but he still put that crooked grin on his face that had taken my breath away all those times before. I brought my hands to the side of his face and kept them there, before moving in for a kiss. A passionate, heartfelt kiss that I hoped would loosen him up.

Edward moved his hands to my side, and placed the other in my hair, pulling me closer to him. But the kiss felt hesitant, careful, like he was hiding a dark secret that could be revealed with a kiss, and I broke it abruptly.

I looked at him quizzically, trying to find answers in his eyes, and spoke.

" Edward, is something wrong?" I asked him, my voice holding a touch of sadness. I hated when he kept things from me, especially things that hurt him.

I heard him sigh once and look down, folding his hands in his lap before looking back up to me, his eyes holding a different emotion I couldn't quite decipher. Then he answered, saying something that made my heart throb.

" Its just, you. Everything about you makes me fall down the rabbit hole of love all over again, and I cant help but feel confused. How could I, of all people, end up with an angel like you?" he said, caressing my cheek with his right hand, and I leaned my head into his touch. My eyes stinging with tears that would never fall.

I knew that no matter what the future would brin,g my feelings for Edward, my savior, would never change.

___________________

_Joker's POV_

" Oh Mistah J." Harley moaned into my ear, her high pitched voice making me cringe ever so slightly.

I was in one of my therapy sessions, of which the lovely Harleen Quinzell had been supervising seeing as doctor Cullen was out of town. _Bad decision Carlisle. _

This is going to be my one way ticket out of Arkham, and back into my reign of chaos. I could taste the madness, but right now, all I could taste was the sugary taste of Harley's bubblegum as she plunged her tongue into my mouth. And honestly, I didn't mind.

I was sitting in my seat, as usual, and Harley was straddling me, unbuttoning the front of my uniform, and playing with the collar of her shirt. Right now, she was putty in my hands, and soon, I'd be free.

I ran my hands under her lab coat, and over her back tracing shapes along her shoulder blades as she deepened the kiss, tracing my lips with her tongue. I smiled at her efforts, so young, so naïve.

Her hands slid down my chest, then back up, winding around my neck, and I stuck my tongue deeper into her throat, waiting for her response. But she didn't stop me, must have been too shy to say anything. He He. This girl was just too funny, pity she wouldn't be off much use pretty soon.

I looked up over her shoulder to the clock that hung loosely on the wall, and it read 2: 54. That meant the guards would show up soon, taking Harley away, and bringing me back to get ready for Rec time. Yay.

I needed to tell Harley the plan. She needed to know exactly when she was to come get me out. I needed to fill her head of our fairytale happily ever after before our time ran out. And our time was running out fast.

" Harley." I said, breaking away from the kiss, and she leaned back, pouting.

" Harley." I spoke again, a little more sternly hoping she would understand, and speak.

" Yes Mistah J." she said reluctantly rolling her love struck eyes before focusing them back onto me.

" You know the plan right Harls? Your not gonna disappoint me like everyone else has before right?" I said, flashing her my best innocent face, and of course she quickly nodded, brainwashed with her infatuation for me.

" Yeah Mistah J! I know exactly what to do. I'm supposed to wait till after dark, then I'm gonna pull the alarm system. They'll evacuate the entire building, and then we can run away somewhere! We can live together in a big house that over looks a lake. And we can have lots of babies and we will be happy. Away from this town, away from everything." she said excitedly.

This was really what she wanted, and she was so delusional that she believed she would get it. White picket fence and all. Maybe it was her who should be locked up in this place.

" Yeah Harls. Just like that, but you cant forget, you cant. You got me?" I said, my voice serious. " I wont forget puddin." she said quickly before pecking me once on the cheek and climbing off of me. She straightened out her outfit and backed away towards the door.

A minute later it opened and the guard led her out before coming back for me.

Today, we went straight to the rec room after our session, and I laughed at the carefulness they used with me now. Even when I was handcuffed in a loony bin they still found me menacing. " At least I haven't lost my touch." I mumbled to myself as they undid the cuffs and led me into the room.

The door slammed behind me and I found a seat, dropping into it lazily. Cracking my neck, I looked around at all the other inmates who were lounging about. Most of them really very much crazy.

They were rocking back and forth, mumbling, and all around loony! And I laughed at them all. Thank goodness I wouldn't be here much longer, just a few more hours. That's all I had to do was wait a few more hours. But as I scanned the room one more time, a thought occurred to me.

Why not make my last night here a real _hit?_

__________________________________________

_There you go everyone! I hope you like the way this story is going, and there wil lbe Joker/ Bella interaction soon. ANd dont worry, Harley wont be a major character throughtout the story, i just need her to help Mister J out of Arkham lol. This chapter sucks, i know, but bear with me, and Review :]_

_Please, it will make my day if you reviewww :]_


	12. Changes Not Asked For

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, its been a while. I've had a MAJOR case of writer's block, and i'm just really not sure how to continue. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and if you could, please continue. I need some inspiration, and if you have any ideas, i would really appreciate them. Also, idk if i should continue with this, so please review the story :] BTW I'm a beta reader now, and if you need help, i'd be overly glad to help (: lol_

_Disclamer: I essentially only own the plot._

_Did you say it? 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.' Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. __Work__ toward it, but every now and then, look around; Drink it in 'cause this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow._

_- Grey's Anatomy_

_Bella's POV_

If I could describe New York in one word, It would definitely be: different.

This was my first time in the big apple, and I was pleasantly surprised. There were tall building reaching up to the sky around every corner, and at night, they glowed brightly, turning the dark night into a sort of day. It was beautiful.

We traveled all up and down the streets, from Times Square to Grand Central to even Central Park, where we took rides in horse drawn carriages. And all in the first day! After we retired back to our hotel around four in the afternoon, Alice thought it necessary for all the girls to go on a shopping spree without the guys, and that we did.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee, and I left our Upper East Side hotel, and walked down a block or two until we reached the shops, where we stayed for hours. Alice was mesmerized by all the glittering jewelry, and designer clothes. She was in her own little heaven, along with everyone else. I on the other hand was a little less thrilled.

Don't get me wrong, it was fun, being out with my family but this wasn't exactly my forte. I preferred cuddling up on the couch with a good book.

The first shop we entered was a Luis Vuitton, where both Rosalie, and Alice I'm sure fell in love.

There were bags upon bags lining every inch of the store, starting out with small handbags in the front, to larger ones all the way to luggage in the back.. We spent a good hour in that store as Alice gathered bags for everyone, even myself. I had found I bag with bright colors on it, and I had bought them, but of course Alice sneaked me a few more that were very unnecessary. She even bought us all more luggage, although we already had enough seeing as though we had brought luggage here.

I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement, but the entire time, I couldn't get my mind off what the guys must be doing at the moment.

______________

_Edward's POV_

The girls went out, all of them. Leaving me behind with my brothers. _Great._

Both Emmett and Jasper were absorbed in their video game where they were battling each other. Jasper was winning, leaving Emmet cursing both in his mind, and out loud. Jasper had a playful smirk on his face, and his thoughts centered around the game. But every once in a while Alice filled his head.

Jacob was behind them on the bed, laughing loudly at the two. And Carlisle was in his bed room, reading a book about the seventeenth century, as if living during the time wasn't enough.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, having fun and making the most of their vacation. Bella finally seemed to come out of her shell since the Joker incident, and I was happy to see a real smile grace itself on her lips. It made my dead heart skip a beat, if that was even possible.

But although everyone was happy, I couldn't let myself be.

I mean, I had every opportunity to make myself happy. Bella was somewhat back to her normal state, my family was getting along, and we were in New York City. But that didn't stop the thoughts from entering my mind. The thoughts I myself did not know I could ever think again.

But here they were again, eleven years after I had first had them for Bella. My mind gets clouded as the thoughts enter my mind and I see myself following them though when I do, I get a sharp glare from Alice and the future changes back. Its me and Bella again. Our eyes full of love and adoration. Me and my wife, together forever.

And I want that, I do, I love Bella with all my heart. More than anything. But my feelings are beginning to change, and I'm afraid of breaking someone's heart, be it Bella's, or mine.

We spend our whole lives worrying about the future, planning for the future, trying to predict the future, as if figuring it out will cushion the blow. But the future is always changing. The future is the home of our deepest fears and wildest hopes. But one thing is certain when it finally reveals itself. The future is never the way we imagined it.

___________________

_Joker's POV_

_I'm Late, I'm Late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

I hummed, as I scanned the room once last time, my eyes falling onto the figure of a man, sitting in a chair across the room. His black hair hung loosely atop his head, and his glasses had fallen down his nose a bit as he read the book in his hands. Sensing my gaze, he looked up to me, his ice blue eyes piercing mine.

A large smile spread across my face as I stared into Crane's eyes. _Bingo!_

His eyes narrowed as I strolled over to him, sitting down on the arms of his chair. His eyes stayed on me as I got closer, growing angrier by the second.

" Well if it isn't good ol' Scarecrow!" I greeted, smacking him on the back roughly. He grimaced once before regaining his composure, shutting the book in his lap audibly. He expression twisted into a grin before he spoke.

He took his glasses from his eyes and began cleaning them with his shirt as he responded.

" And if it isn't the crazy clown." He muttered sarcastically. It took all my energy not to snap his neck right then and there, but that would be too easy. What's the fun in that? Besides, if I was getting out of this place, I was going out with a bang. Crane wasn't worth it, not yet.

I leaned in closer to him, my eyes full of anger as I growled into his ear. " It would do ya good to uh _realize _I'm just as insane as you are. Don't- _ah _forget that. By the uh way," I said, straightening myself out and grabbing the book from his lap roughly.

" Whatcha reading!?" I asked faking true care. This caused Crane to jump up from his seat on the chair and lunge at me, but I swiftly stepped out of his reach, holding the book close to me as I read the title. I instantly began laughing, tears clouding my eyes.

" Pride and Prejudice! He he. Y-you're reading Pride and Prejudice, you really uh _are _a pussy." I snickered, holding the book out of reach when he finally stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me.

_If only looks could kill.._

Suddenly, his arm flung forward, hitting me saquare In the jaw, and my laughs erupted throughout the room. Pain made me laugh, but lack of pain where pain should be made me laugh harder. He hit like a girl!

I stood there laughin hysterically as he came at me for the book. Holding up a finger, motioning for him to wait, I let my laughs die down until they were only giggles.

" You uh want the book?" I asked, holding it up in fron of him. He nodded once, still glaring daggers at me and I looked down at the weathered book in my hands, ready to give it tom him… in _pieces._

I opened up the book, tracing my fingers over the pages and as I gripped the page tightly between my fingers, I flicked my wrist. A loud tearing sound breaking the previous silence.

The room had suddenly become quiet, everyone watching the two of us with curiosity. The guards even watched carefully, waiting for my next move.

Crane's eyes widened as i continued ripping pages out of his precious book before I dropped it to the ground and waited for him to pick it up. Anger flooding his face, he bent down to pick it up, but of course, where's the fun in that.

A playful smirk on my face, I kicked him hard, and he crinkled to the ground in pain, as he got up, I kicked him again and began punching his fragile frame, laughing as he tried to fight back. It was incredibly useless.

By now, the guards stepped in and I did my best to fight them off, encouraging the other inmates to fight as well. Most of them were crazed, with easily corruptible minds, so that's what I did.

A few manipulative words and they were fighting for freedom the couldn't achieve.

Freedom from their _minds._

Their fighting was useless, but it sure as hell was funny.

After only a few minutes, more guards were called in and the chaos that had ensued was quickly quieted down. All the inmates were evacuated from the rec room quickly, but none were brought out as quickly as me. Three guards approached me, holding onto both my arms as the dragged me down the hall and into my room. My laughs filled the small hallway but they soon reached my room, throwing me inside. I heard the loud bang of the lock fell into place. A new round of snickers filling the air.

I could almost _taste _the freedom.

The hours went by quickly as I waited for my time to come, and I tried to pass the time with useful things. But nothing came to mind. And as the minutes flew by, bringing me closer to my freedom, my thoughts wandered to the beautiful, young Isabella.

Oh how I couldn't _wait _to see her again.

I had great ideas for her, for us. So many wild things flying through my mind. But first I had to find her. Though, that wouldn't be too hard. After all, I _am _the Joker. I can do anything I set my mind to, and if I can't, you _better _not be around to witness the chaos that would soon ensue.

Finally, the clock struck eight and I felt butterfly's flutter in my stomach in anticipation.

It was faint at first, but soon the wailing noise coming from the alarm reached my ears at deafening volume. Their were footsteps running down the halls, and pure chaos forming all around. People were in a mad dash to get everyone out, even themselves. So much that it was almost _too _easy for cute little Harley to whisk me away.

She brought me out to her car before getting into the Driver's side herself. She stepped on the gas, and the car raced forward, down the winding roads of Gotham, and away from the dreaded Arkham Asylum.

People filled the streets as the inmates were evacuated, and in an instant, the Building went up in splendid flames.

* * *

BIG TURNING POINT! yay, lol i didn't know if i'd ever be able to get this chapter out, but i did :] again please review. I definitely need them, along wiht and ideas you may have. If you help me, i'll help you! :]

* * *


End file.
